1. Field
The present general inventive concept described herein relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a display device including a power-on reset circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power-on reset circuit generates a reset signal to reset an operation of a display device when a power supply voltage reaches a predetermined minimum voltage level. The conventional power-on reset circuit protects an unexpected error of a system due to an initial voltage variation. The conventional power-on reset circuit is designed to maintain the reset signal until the power supply voltage reaches a voltage level sufficient to stably drive a system.
Also, a leakage current may arise at the conventional power-on reset circuit according to a strong light applied from the outside or an external apparatus. As the leakage current arises, the conventional power-on reset circuit may continue to generate the reset signal.